


Country Roads

by yurikoneko



Category: Mudkip's Dating Simulator, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, but here i am, but i wasn't sure if or how to tag it. i guess it doesn't matter., everyone in the mds series is a dumbass bitch, i don't know why i chose to write fanfic abt this extremely obscure vn, there's some implied one-sided guzz/waiter, this is like... unedited. i apologise., this isn't really a pokémon fanfic but since the characters in mds are pokémon...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurikoneko/pseuds/yurikoneko
Summary: Set after the events of Mudkip Goes to Walmart then Dies. Guzz learns a little more about the world and himself.





	Country Roads

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why you'd click this fanfic without knowing what Mudkip's Dating Simulator is, but it's free on itch.io so I recommend it if you like absurdist meme games.

The most depressing thing about working at Walmart - aside from low wages and the way his cousins sneered at him whenever his job was brought up - was the desolation and loneliness that settled in after a late-night shift; stepping out of the blinding artificial light and being swallowed by darkness, walking down the dim, deserted streets, getting to the little run-down apartment that can barely fit his humongous body, let alone a companion, and staring into the void with nothing to do but plug in his country music yet again.

Only this time, he couldn't stop himself from thinking - which was quite a nuisance, as that was one of his least favourite activities.

 

_ “Have you ever been to West Virginia?” Waiter had asked him several days ago, as he scanned a black bow tie and several gleaming silver knives. “You seem to like that song a lot.” _

_ The words had shocked Guzz to his very core. He gasped sharply. “West Virginia is a  _ **_real place_ ** _?” _

_ Waiter paused for a moment, desperately scanning his face for irony, before his mouth finally settled into a smirk. “Hm, I guess not, then. Sad.” _

_ Guzz had no response for that, so he simply echoed his words. “Sad.” _

 

For days, he'd been forced to mull over this conversation whenever he had the privacy to do so. He'd try to distract himself by thinking about anything else, imagining extravagant cowboy dance parties and extended Fallout New Vegas sessions, but for some reason, his mind would always return to this same subject, over and over, without fail.

_ “Have you ever been to West Virginia?” he had asked Cosette as she prepared a drink for him, and received an inexplicable glare in response. _

_ “I thought Waiter told you I was gay.” Cosette said sternly, ignoring the question entirely. _

_ Guzz paused in confusion. “He did tell me you're gay.” _

_ “And he also told you what that means, correct?” Cosette slammed a bucket of coffee in front of him. _

_ “Uh.” Guzz paused again. “I think he said it meant different things for boys and girls? But I don't remember which was which.” _

_ “Think about it.” Cosette said, and then turned to her next customer, a rather sinister-looking banette. _

 

He'd eventually come to the conclusion that Cosette wanted to date girls, but he didn't understand how or why that was. After all, he himself had trouble understanding wanting to date girls, and he was (to the best of his knowledge) a guy. Maybe he was always doomed to be confused by her...

 

_ “Have you ever been to West Virginia?” he had asked Joey and Eggy in between shifts. _

_ “WHAT?” Joey shouted, piercing Guzz's ears (or whatever he heard with). _

_ “Have you ever been to West Virgi-” _

_ “NO.” Joey rudely interrupted him. “I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS, AND I HAVEN'T BEEN THERE.” _

_ “It's probably just a place West of Virginia, dude.” Eggy chimed in next to him. _

_ “BUT WHAT'S VIRGINIA?” _

_ “No clue, man.” Eggy turned to Guzz. “Why do you wanna know?” _

_ “No reason.” Guzz sighed, dejectedly. _

_ He'd never figure it out. _

 

Eggy and Joey weirded him out. They were together whenever possible, despite the fact that they were completely different from each other. Sometimes they'd get really close to each other, and it looked like they were trying to re-enact a scene from a movie or something, because they'd suddenly go really quiet and just look at each other, or talk in hushed voices, or even...

Guzz found himself blushing, which he'd only recently realised was possible. The flashbacks kept coming.

 

_ “Have you ever been to West Virginia?” he had asked Magnets in the electronics section. _

_ “We're kind of busy right now, Guzz. Emma did something  _ really weird  _ to the simulation this time.” Magnets said, not even looking up from their work. _

_ Emma smirked beside them. “Thank you, I'm very flattered.” _

_ Guzz turned to her. “Have you ever been to West Virginia?” _

_ “Hm.” Emma twirled her tail thoughtfully. “Maybe. I've been all over. Anyway, don't you want to know what I did to the simulation? I think it might be my proudest work yet, see - it involves buckets and buckets of blood, a lot of cloning, a lot of intentional glitching, and more knives than you can ever imagi-” _

_ “Emma!” Magnets snapped. “The more you brag about this, the more I lose my patience. When we're done fixing what you did, you are going to be so mega ultra super grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded...” _

_ Guzz retreated as stealthily as possible (which wasn't very stealthy, thanks to his clumsy physique), feeling Emma's eyes glued to him with every step. _

 

Guzz had to wonder sometimes why that Emma hasn't been banned from entering their Walmart, after everything she'd done in that simulation. Perhaps the bored and reclusive magneton had a soft spot for her and her antics. Perhaps they were just frightened of her, like Guzz (she'd be way easier to talk to if she weren't always equipped with sharp objects).

Meanwhile, his question remained unanswered. He still hadn't been able to find anyone who had definitively been to West Virginia, not really, except...

 

_ “Have you ever been to West Virginia?” he finally asked Waiter earlier that evening at the register. _

_ Waiter smiled easily. “I have, yes! I met my boyfriend there, actually.” _

_ Guzz gaped at him, and the only thing he could say was... “Boyfriend?” _

_ “Did I not tell you about him?” Waiter plucked two tomatoes from his cart. “He's a Punk Guy. We met at a hotel restaurant - I was his waiter. His date stood him up and I felt bad for him, so I snuck him some extra dessert.” _

_ “Oh.” Guzz couldn't explain the slight pang of disappointment after hearing that. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. _

_ “Yeah. Would you like to meet him sometime?” he looked so earnest, it was impossible to say no to him. _

_ “Why not?” Guzz said. _

_ “Fair enough. When do you get off on Fridays?” Waiter said, unloading the last of his groceries. _

_ “I- I don't... do that...” Guzz blushed hotly. _

_ Waiter glanced up at him quizzically. “You're always working?” _

_ “N-No...” Guzz croaked, and then cleared his throat. “Um, on Fridays, I'm usually here until 6pm.” _

_ Waiter nodded to himself thoughtfully. “'kay. Think you can come over then?” _

_ “O-okay...” he couldn't explain why he was so nervous. “Th-that'll be $26.95.” _

_ Waiter whipped out his card. “It's a date then.” he winked and paid. “See you soon!” _

_ Guzz couldn't even find the words to respond. His thoughts had dissolved into white noise, and the next thing he knew, Waiter was gone. _

 

The song was still playing in the background, a pleasant backdrop to his improved mood after reliving that moment. He couldn't describe it with any words he knew - after all, he wasn't exactly the brightest knife in the closet, and he certainly wasn't a poet or a linguist of any sort.

Yet, the feeling didn't require words to justify its presence. It was simply there, thrumming in his heart, swaying to the gentle tune of his music. Alone in the quiet darkness, Guzz found himself muttering the words he knew by heart...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading whatever this is, lmdo.


End file.
